doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
174 - The Christmas Invasion
The Christmas Invasion ist die 174. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 28. Staffel bzw. die 2. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Die TARDIS bringt Rose und den von seiner Regeneration noch stark geschwächten Doctor zurück nach London zum Weihnachtsabend. Jackie Tyler und Mickey Smith helfen Rose, sich um den erkrankten Timelord zu kümmern, während eine gerade gestartete Weltraumsonde der englischen Regierung die Aufmerksamkeit der kriegerischen Sycorax auf sich zieht. Premierministerin Harriet Jones und UNIT widersetzen sich erfolgreich den Außerirdischen, bis die Sycorax von ihrer Bluttechnologie Gebrauch machen, um die Kontrolle über ein Drittel der Erdbevölkerung zu übernehmen. Sie drohen diese 2 Milliarden Menschen zu töten, wenn sie nicht als die Herrscher über die Erde anerkannt werden... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Im Children in Need Special erfährt man, was zwischen der letzten und dieser Episode passierte. *Harriet Jones ist nun, nach ihrem heldenhaften Einsatz in World War Three, Premierministerin. Trotz ihrer hohen Position hat sie noch immer die Angewohnheit, ihren Ausweis zu zeigen und sich mit vollem Namen und Rang vorzustellen (hier 3 mal). *UNIT kommt zum Einsatz. Das Hauptquartier befindet sich im Tower of London. *Die Marsianer werden erwähnt. *Als Rose mit dem Anführer der Sycorax verhandelt, droht sie mit der Schattenproklamation, dem Slitheen-Parlament von Raxacoricofallapatorius, der Gelth-Konföderation, dem mächtigenJagrafess und den Daleks. Die Sycrorax brechen daraufhin in Gelächter aus. *Die Existenz des Torchwood-Instituts wird bestätigt und dessen Macht durch die Zerstörung des Raumschiff der Sycorax eindrucksvoll vorgeführt. *Der Doctor verliert im Kampf mit dem Sycorax-Anführer eine Hand, die in die Tiefe stürzt. Da er sich noch im Regenerations-Prozess befindet, wächst die Hand sogleich nach. In der Torchwood-Episode Everything Changes taucht die Hand im Quartier von Torchwood 3 wieder auf. *Rose sagt, ein einziger Tropfen vom Blut des Doctors würde die Welt verändern. Als der Neunte Doctor in der Episode The Long Game Adam davon abhält, das Archiv von Satellit 5 zu überspielen, sagt er ihm auch, dass „eine Sekunde davon die Welt verändern würde“. *Rose weist darauf hin, dass der Doctor zwei Herzen habe. *Als die Nachricht von den Außerirdischen in den Medien die Runde macht, bewertet man es als Studentenstreich. Rose denkt in der Episode Rose, dass die Autons auch ein Studentenstreich sind. *Als das Sycorax-Schiff über London schwebt, sieht man unten rechts im Bild ein Baugerüst um den Big Ben, da in der Episode Aliens in London der Big Ben fast zerstört wurde. *Der Effekt, als Llewellyn getötet wird, ist derselbe wie der bei der Tötung durch einen Dalek. *Auf dem Monitor in der Tardis sieht man Gallifreysche Symbole. *Jackie verpasst nur knapp die Dematerialisierung der TARDIS. *Man bekommt zum ersten Mal in der Neuauflage der Serie einen weiteren Raum der TARDIS zu sehen: die Garderobe. *Der Doctor setzt hier zum ersten Mal seine Brille auf. * Der Doctor fragt Rose, ob er rote Haare hat, was sie verneint. Dasselbe fragt der Elfte Doctor kurz nach der Regeneration in The End of Time sich selbst und muss feststellen, dass er wieder keine roten Haare hat. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Anführer der Sycorax tötet Daniel mit einer Laserpeitsche. Die Ferengi aus Star Trek benutzen ebenfalls Laserpeitschen. *Als das Sycorax-Schiff über London schwebt, erinnert die Szenerie stark an den Film Independence Day. *In dem Moment in dem TARDIS erscheint, ist ein blauer Vortex zu sehen. Ähnlich wie in der TV-Serie Sliders. * Der Doctor zitiert das erste Mal aus Der König der Löwen. * Der Doctor meint, dass er im Bademantel Arthur Dent ähneln würde, dem Hauptcharakter aus Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis. Hinter den Kulissen *Das ist erst die zweite offizielle Weihnachtsfolge der Serie; bzw. die erste, die von der BBC speziell dafür in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Die andere wäre "The Feast of Seven" gewesen, die siebte Episode von The Daleks' Master Plan, welche jedoch aus diesem Grund nicht gesichert wurde und unwiederbringlich verloren ist. *Auf David Tennants Wunsch hin wurde seine Rollenbezeichnung von "Doctor Who" (der originalen Bezeichnung) wieder auf "The Doctor" (die ab den 80ern verwendete Bezeichnung) umgeändert. Genau denselben Wunsch äußerte Peter Davison, der Schauspieler des Fünften Doctors, womit er bis zum Ende des originalen Teils der Serie einen neuen Standard schuff. *Die Titelmelodie wurde ab dieser Folge leicht angepasst und der originalen Melodie weiter angeglichen. *Mit dem Guinevere-Projekt baute man allerlei Reverenzen auf die Quatermass-Serie (einer Sci-Fi-Horror-Serie der BBC aus den 50ern) ein. So taucht u.a. die British Rocket Group wieder auf (nach einer Erwähnung in Remembrance of the Daleks). Zufälligerweise hat David Tennant 2005 an einem Remake einer der Folgen gearbeitet, bevor er offiziell als neuer Schauspieler des Doctors angekündigt wurde. Das dortige Team war sich der Gerüchte um die bevorstehende Ankündigung bewusst und änderte deshalb sogar eine Textstelle. *Während der Dreharbeiten, nicht nur dieser sondern aller seiner Folgen, unterdrückt Tennant seinen schottischen Akzent. Einige Drehbuchautoren werden das ausnutzen, indem sie Worte einbauen, die er so nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten aussprechen kann. *Für die Szene, in der der Doctor sein Outfit zusammenstellt, stellte und hängte man alle Requisiten in den rechten äußeren Bereich der Konsolenraumkulisse, was während der Dreharbeiten zu ziemlich beengten Verhältnissen geführt hat. Zudem musste man enorm aufpassen, dass die Konsole nicht irgendwo auf den Aufnahmen zu sehen ist (was zu einigen Retakes führte). *In einer geschnittenen Szene versucht der Doctor das "Fantastic" seiner letzten Inkarnation zu sagen, findet es aber anfangs schwierig bis unmöglich. Gegen Ende der Episode schafft er es dann. Die Szene ist als Bonusmaterial veröffentlicht worden. *Die Erwähnung der maskierten Studenten, die das Signal gekapert haben, basiert auf einer realen Begebenheit. Während einer Wiederholung von Horror of Fang Rock in den 80ern in Chicago wurde das Signal des örtlichen Fernsehsenders von zwei unbekannten Personen gekapert, die 90 Sekunden lang ihre eigene Aufzeichnung senden konnten. Da sie vor der erfolgreichen Übernahme zuerst versucht haben, die Übertragung eines American Football-Spieles zu übernehmen, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Doctor Who Wiederholung ein zufälliges Ziel war. *Mit dieser Episode wurde erstmals vom BBC National Orchestra Of Wales eingespielte Musik verwendet. Dies sollte damit zur generellen Praktik werden. Zuvor wurde sämtliche Musik am Computer erstellt. en:The Christmas Invasion (TV story) es:The Christmas Invasion fr:The Christmas Invasion (TV) it:The Christmas Invasion (TV) pt:The Christmas Invasion Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Mickey Smith) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Weihnachtsspecials Kategorie:Stories (Weihnachten) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)